


Mine

by Faylinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faylinn/pseuds/Faylinn
Summary: The room was dark even though it was supposed to be morning. Harry tried to open his eyes but came to the conclusion that he was blindfolded. He could hear the rain fall outside tapping at the window’s glass.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phrynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrynne/gifts).



> Inspired by the 50 Shades of Grey soundtrack and the lovely image from @UpTheHillArt (credit next to image!) I wrote this shot fluff-smut fiction for my dear friend Phrynne! Hope you enjoy it and thank you for helping me and supporting me on this journey!

_Image Credit @[UpTheHillArt](http://upthehillart.tumblr.com/) _

The room was dark even though it was supposed to be morning. Harry tried to open his eyes but came to the conclusion that he was blindfolded. He could hear the rain fall outside tapping at the window’s glass.

He could feel his lover’s body next to him and his soft breathing. Suddenly he moved and he heard whispering “ _Good morning._ ” right next to his ear, followed by a trail of kisses down his neck. “ _Hey… Care to tell me why I’m blindfolded?_ ” Harry replied, quivering at the touch of the slim lips on his bare skin. “ _Because I want to. Because you’re mine. All mine. My Harry Potter._ ” Draco replied with a hoarse voice. “ _Mine._ ” he repeated while gently biting down on the side of Harry’s neck. Harry chuckled at this but relaxed and enjoyed Draco’s touch. They had the morning all for themselves and he wanted to enjoy it. They didn’t have many moments like this with the busy life they had at work and with friends and family. “ _Yes I am, Draco. All yours. And what do you plan to do with me?_ ” Harry said. He felt Draco leave the space it was occupying on the bed and moving away from him, away from the bed. Suddenly he felt the covers moving and being removed from the bed and the cold morning air touched his skin, making him shiver. And, without waiting, he felt a mouth closing down on his left leg, planting small pecks down the trails of his hip. He could hear his lover whispering the word “mine” all over again while planting small kisses up and down his skin, making him shiver and purr with desire. He felt his own cock harden at the sensation. “ _Draco…_ ” he let the word slip out of his mouth, like a desire from within. “ _Shhh… Mine._ ” was the only reply he got before the blonde’s lips were on his stomach, going upwards until they touched his lips. Harry fluttered at the overwhelming sensation. Draco’s lips were soft and he traced Harry’s bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance, which Harry granted. Their tongues danced with one another to the rhythm of their own music, the music their bodies made when they are connected like this. Draco usually jokes that Harry placed a spell on him or gave him a love potion because in no way this love, so intense and so pure,could be so real.

Draco pulled away and started tracing his path downwards, stopping at Harry’s left nipple and using his tongue to play with it, tracing the skin and breathing softly on Harry’s, making him shiver. Draco could see the effect his actions were having on Harry who was, willingly, at his mercy. Harry’s cock was hard and throbbing and his breath was irregular. Harry felt like he was losing all logical thought. The blindfold on his eyes was only highlighting all the other sensations and they were overwhelming and making his body shiver and melt and yearn with desire for Draco’s mouth and cock, his entire body on him. But Draco wanted to take it slow, to make Harry beg for it. He wanted to enjoy every second, every inch of Harry’s figure.

Draco left Harry’s left nipple and traced the skin until reaching the right nipple who was already hard from the coldness of the room. “ _Please… Draco…_ ” Harry begged. “ _No_ .” Draco replied before kissing Harry’s skin “ _I want you. All of you. You’re mine and I’m going to take all the time I want enjoying your body._ ” Draco continued his kissing, licking and biting at Harry’s nipple. Harry was shaking, he could feel the desire burning inside him. He needed Draco, he needed to feel him.

Draco stopped and stepped away from Harry’s body, leaving him to feel the cold air in the bedroom. It was winter and the mornings were rainy and freezing, he could still listen to the rain fall outside of his window but, right now, he didn’t care about anything. He just wanted Draco.

Suddenly he felt Draco’s hand on his leg and could feel his weight on the bed again, near his legs. Draco’s hand traced his skin until reaching near his cock. Harry whimpered “ _Please… Draco…_ ” his voice was hoarse. He could barely breathe with the need building inside him. “ _Who do you belong to, Harry?_ ” Draco asked, his voice sounding husky with yearning for his lover. “ _You Draco. I’m yours._ ” The blonde smiled at Harry’s reply and let his hand fall on Harry’s cock, stroking his length. “ _Do you want me to suck you? Do you want me to make you come?_ ” he massaged the tip of his cock, spreading the small drop of precum around his head. “ _Do you want to cum for me?_ ” Draco whispered. “ _Yes_ .” Harry replied. “ _Yes what?_ ” Draco removed his hand. “ _I want to cum for you. I want you to make me cum for you._ ” The blonde, pleased at the answer, placed his mouth on Harry’s cock and began to trace his length with his tongue, making circular movements at the head. Harry gasped and grabbed the sheets with his hands, he was losing control. “ _Don’t cum until I let you, understood?_ ” Draco said, in between licks. Harry needed to climax and he knew he wouldn't last long. He could feel Draco’s tongue tracing his cock, stopping at the base and playing near his balls. He almost lost it then and there. Sometimes Draco would stop at the the tip and give it small bites that almost drove Harry mad with lust. “ _I can’t…_ ” The words escaped Harry’s mouth but he couldn’t finish his sentence. He was trying not to orgasm but his body was struggling at the touch of Malfoy’s fingers and tongue. “ _Not yet._ ” Draco replied and, slowly, he began tracing Harry’s balls with his fingers while working on his cock with his tongue, driving Harry into a state of want, desperately needing to control himself not to give in.

Suddenly, Draco stopped and removed his mouth and hands from his lover’s cock. Harry whimpered, almost begging Draco not to stop. Draco rose to meet Harry’s lips and kissed him, his tongue tracing Harry’s lips and biting his lower lip. “ _Tell me you love me._ ” He whispered, so low that Harry even doubted he heard it. “ _I love you. I’m yours. You’re mine. Forever._ ” Harry replied. “ _Mine_ ” Draco replied before kissing Harry and dropping to his cock again. “ _Now cum for me, Harry._ ” the blonde said before placing Harry’s cock fully into his mouth and sucking hard, feeling Harry’s cock in his throat. This was enough to send Harry over the edge. He came hard, letting his seed shoot inside Draco’s mouth, feeling his body shiver uncontrollably at the overwhelming orgasm.

Harry’s body felt soft on the bed while he was riding the after waves of the orgasm he just had. He felt Draco come up and lay next to him in bed, breathing intensely. After some minutes he felt Draco’s hands on his face, removing the blindfold. His eyes adjusted to the light and he looked at the blonde’s face who was smiling at Harry, his grey eyes sweetly looking into his owns “ _Good Morning_ ” the blonde replied, before smirking at Harry “ _Slept well?_ ”. Harry chuckled “ _Oh yes, had the most amazing dream._ ” he replied “ _I was engaged to this beautiful blonde man. I loved him so much, like my entire life depended on his existence. It was amazing_ .” Harry kissed Draco’s lips “ _And you know what the best part of my dream was?_ ” he asked. Draco smiled and bit Harry’s lip “ _What?_ ” he asked, while pecking on his fiancée face “ _When I woke up, he’s still here. He’s still mine. And I’m still his_ ”. Harry replied and kissed Draco who smiled and replied “ _Oh yes you are_.” before grabbing Harry and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
